


How Jason and Percy finally lived happily ever after

by gomesswithyou



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomesswithyou/pseuds/gomesswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story of Pjo and HoO as it should be for me with happy endings for every character except for Octavian because he just SUCKS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jason and Percy finally lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was the first chapter I expect you liked it and I expect to be posting the next chapter of the series (the begining of The Lost Hero yei) the next week. Also coment which 2 characters I should put together.

Just before I won the race Annabeth passed me sticking her tongue out at me."Take that seaweed brain you'll never beat me."  
I smiled at her and hurried to go to the camfire. The rest of the summer without the Cronos menace seemed wonderful.

Three weeks later

Annabeth's scream woke me up. I hurried to get her as I ran through camp there were a few campers awoke too. Because of Annabeth's scream I thought and ran faster to get her. Just when I reached Athena's cabin I saw her and her sisters and brothers around her comforting her. I got closer to her and asked her as I pulled Riptide out of my jacket. "Are you okay?" she nodded and I asked her another thing. "What happened" "Hera she. She se-sent me a dream." "What type of dream?" "We-we need to go to the Great Canion to help the world from ending. B-butthere was a good thing" "Well what was it?" I was getting tired of so many asking "We'll be both meeting the both meeting our loves of our lives there. But we will probably die."


End file.
